harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka)
Harry Potter i Czara Ognia — czwarty tom serii o Harrym Potterze autorstwa J. K. Rowling. Akcja dzieje się w latach 1994−1995. W tym roku w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie rozegra się Turniej Trójmagiczny, na który przybędą uczniowie z Durmstrangu i Beauxbatons. Zgodnie z prastarymi regułami, w turnieju uczestniczyć ma trzech uczniów − reprezentantów każdej ze szkół, wybranych przez Czarę Ognia. Dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności wybranych zostaje czterech... Spis rozdziałów # Dom Riddle'ów (The Riddle House) # Blizna (The Scar) # Zaproszenie (The Invitation) # Do Nory! (Back to the Burrow) # Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów (Weasley's Wizard Wheezes) # Świstoklik (The Portkey) # Bagman i Crouch (Bagman and Crouch) # Finał mistrzostw świata w quidditchu (The Quidditch World Cup) # Mroczny Znak (The Dark Mark) # Chaos w Ministerstwie Magii (Mayhem at the Ministry) # W pociągu do Hogwartu (Aboard the Hogwarts Express) # Turniej Trójmagiczny (The Triwizard Tournament) # Szalonooki Moody (Mad-Eye Moody) # Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne (The Unforgivable Curses) # Beauxbatons i Durmstrang (Beauxbatons and Durmstrang) # Czara Ognia (The Goblet of Fire) # Czworo reprezentantów (The Four Champions) # Sprawdzanie różdżek (The Weighing of the Wands) # Rogogon węgierski (The Hungarian Horntail) # Pierwsze zadanie (The First Task) # Front Wyzwolenia Skrzatów Domowych (The House-Elf Liberation Front) # Nieoczekiwane zadanie (The Unexpected Task) # Bal (The Yule Ball) # Rewelacje Rity Skeeter (Rita Skeeter's Scoop) # Jajo i oko (The Egg and the Eye) # Drugie zadanie (The Second Task) # Powrót Łapy (Padfoot Returns) # Szaleństwo pana Croucha (The Madness of Mr Crouch) # Sen (The Dream) # Myślodsiewnia (The Pensieve) # Trzecie zadanie (The Third Task) # Ciało, krew i kość (Flesh, Blood and Bone) # Śmierciożercy (The Death Eaters) # Priori incantatem (Priori Incantatem) # Veritaserum (Veritaserum) # Drogi się rozchodzą (The Parting of the Ways) # Początek (The Beginning) Streszczenie thumb|leftDom Riddle'ów Lord Voldemort, wraz ze swoim sługą Glizdogonem, przybywa do domu należącego niegdyś do rodziny Riddle'ów położonego w Little Hangleton. Tam układają plan dotyczący zamordowania Harry'ego Pottera, co ma pomóc Voldemortowi w odzyskaniu jego dawnej mocy. Jest także mowa o wiernym słudze Czarnego Pana, który wkrótce ma znaleźć się w Hogwarcie. thumb|left Blizna Harry budzi się z przerażającego snu. Jego blizna pulsuje okropnym bólem. Próbuje sobie przypomnieć o czym śnił, a z pamięci wyłania się obraz mrocznego pokoju, węża leżącego przed kominkiem oraz Glizdogona i Lorda Voldemorta planujących morderstwo. Harry zastanawia się czy powinien komuś powiedzieć o problemach z blizną, ponieważ gdy bolała go ostatnim razem, Voldemort wdarł się do Hogwartu. Ostatecznie postanawia napisać do Syriusza i zejść na śniadanie. thumb|left Zaproszenie W trakcie śniadania wuj Vernon otrzymuje list, w którym Weasleyowie oferują zabranie Harry'ego na finał mistrzostw świata w quidditchu oraz ugoszczenie go przez resztę wakacji. Po długim namyśle i użyciu przez Harry'ego odpowiednich argumentów, wuj zgadza się na jego wyjazd. W swoim pokoju Harry zastaje Świstoświnkę, sowę Rona, z listem, w którym jego przyjaciel pisze, że zabiorą Harry'ego od Dursleyów następnego dnia o piątej, bez względu na okoliczności. Młody czarodziej pośpiesznie odpisuje koledze, wysyła list do Syriusza i zaczyna się pakować. thumb|left Do Nory! Następnego dnia, Harry już od rana oczekuje na przybycie gości. Kiedy mija piąta, a nikt się nie pojawia, zaczyna się coraz bardziej niepokoić. Nagle z salonu dochodzi go wrzask wuja Vernona. Okazuje się, że Weasleyowie postanowili zabrać Harry'ego używając sieci Fiuu, a problem polega na tym, że Dursleyowie zamurowali szyb kominowy i przybysze nie mogą się stamtąd wydostać. Pan Weasley używa jednak zaklęcia by usunąć przeszkodę i po chwili wyłania się z kominka wraz z Ronem, Fredem i Georgem. Bliźniacy idą zabrać kufer Harry'ego, a pan Weasley stara się podtrzymać konwersację z jego wujostwem. Kiedy Fred ma już opuścić Privet Drive 4, z kieszeni wypada mu torebka z cukierkami. Chłopcy pośpiesznie zbierają słodycze i pierwszy z bliźniaków wyrusza do Nory. Za nim idą następni, aż w salonie zostają już tylko Harry i pan Weasley. Harry jest już jedną nogą w kominku, gdy słyszy za sobą okropne rzężenie. Okazuje się, że to Dudley zjadł jednego z cukierków Freda, co spowodowało, że jego język znacznie się wydłużył. Pan Weasley zapewnia Harry'ego, że doprowadzi wszystko do porządku i każe mu wyruszyć do Nory. Czarodziej zostawia go więc wymachującego różdżką, wraz z ciotką Petunią zasłaniającą Dudleya własnym ciałem i wujem Vernonem ciskającym w czarodzieja porcelanowymi figurkami. thumb|left Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów Dotarłszy do Nory, Harry spotyka pozostałych członków rodziny Weasleyów i Hermionę, która również ma spędzić tam resztę wakacji. Podczas kolacji Percy, który pracuje teraz w Ministerstwie Magii, napomyka o tajemniczym wydarzeniu mającym mieć miejsce zaraz po zakończeniu mistrzostw świata w quidditchu. Wszyscy są bardzo podekscytowani zbliżającym się meczem. Świstoklik Z samego rana czarodzieje wyruszają na wzgórze Stoatshead. Stamtąd przeniosą się świstoklikiem na wrzosowisko, gdzie odbędzie się finałowy mecz. Po drodze spotykają Amosa Diggory'ego, pracownika Departament Kontroli Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, oraz jego syna, Cedrika. thumb|left Bagman i Crouch Po wylądowaniu na zamglonym wrzosowisku należącym do Pana Robertsa, czarodzieje wyruszają by odszukać zarezerwowane dla nich miejsce na kempingu. Po rozbiciu namiotów, Harry, Hermiona i Ron idą przynieść trochę wody. Po drodze spotykają wielu znajomych, a po powrocie poznają Ludona Bagmana, dyrektora Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów. Chwilę później pojawia się także pan Crouch, szef Percy'ego i po raz kolejny wywiązuje się rozmowa o tajemniczych wydarzeniach, która mają mieć miejsce w Hogwarcie. Kiedy odchodzi, wszyscy zaopatrują się w pamiątki, a gdy rozlega się dźwięk gongu - udają się na stadion. thumb|left Finał mistrzostw świata w quidditchu Na ogromnym stadionie Harry, Hermiona i Weasleyowie zasiadają w loży honorowej. Zastają tam domową skrzatkę o imieniu Mrużka, która zajmuje miejsce dla swojego pana. Jakiś czas później przybywa Korneliusz Knot oraz rodzina Malfoyów. W końcu dociera tam również Ludo Bagman, który pełni funkcję komentatora. Na boisku pojawiają się gracze wraz z sędzim i gra się rozpoczyna. Po brawurowej akcji jednego z zawodników, Irlandia prowadzi dziesięć do zera. Gra nabiera tempa i staje się coraz bardziej brutalna. Gdy Irlandczycy prowadzą już sto trzydzieści do dziesięciu, gracze obu drużyn pozbywają się wszelkich hamulców, co skutkuje w kilku rzutach karnych dla Irlandii. Nagle Wiktor Krum , bułgarski szukający, nurkuje. Lynch leci tuż za nim, obaj nabierają prędkości i Lynch z całej siły uderza w ziemię. Krum wzbija się w powietrze, w ręku trzyma znicza. Wygrywa jednak Irlandia wynikiem sto siedemdziesiąt do stu sześćdziesięciu. Następuje uroczyste wręczenie pucharu. thumb|left Mroczny Znak Wśród radosnych śpiewów i okrzyków, czarodzieje wracają do namiotów i kładą się spać. Jednakże w środku nocy, Harry i inni zostają raptownie wybudzeni. Słychać wrzaski i tupot nóg. Pan Weasley nakazuje najmłodszym czarodziejom ukryć się w lesie, a wraz z nim zostają Bill, Charlie i Percy. Po drodze Harry dostrzega tłum zamaskowanych i zakapturzonych czarodziejów sunących przed siebie z wyciągniętymi różdżkami. przewracają napotkane po drodze namioty, a nad nimi unoszą się cztery postacie - rodzina mugola Robertsa, właściciela pola kempingowego - ośmieszane i poniżane przez swoich oprawców. Ministerstwo wkracza do akcji, ale boi się użyć zaklęć, które sprawiłyby, że Robertsowie spadną na ziemię. W lesie Harry zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że zgubił różdżkę. Młodzi czarodzieje docierają na małą polankę i tam siadają. Nagle pośród drzew słyszą czyjeś kroki, rozglądają się wokół siebie, lecz nikogo nie spostrzegają. Do ich uszu dociera głos wypowiadający zaklęcie i na niebie pojawia się czaszka, jakby utkana z gwiazd, a spomiędzy jej szczęk wysuwa się wąż. Wszędzie wokół słychać wrzaski paniki. Hermiona podrywa się do ucieczki, tłumacząc, że to co zobaczyli, to Mroczny Znak, znak Voldemorta. W tym momencie wokół nich pojawiają się czarodzieje z Ministerstwa miotając zaklęciami oszałamiającymi. Jednym z nich jest Bartemiusz Crouch, który oskarża trójkę młodych czarodziejów o wyczarowanie Znaku. W tym czasie Amos Diggory znajduje za drzewami bezwładną Mrużkę, skrzatkę pana Croucha. Twierdzi, że stworzenie miało w ręku różdżkę. Postanawia więc przywrócić jej świadomość i zapytać o przebieg wydarzeń. Skrzatka zaprzecza jakoby miała cokolwiek wspólnego z wyczarowaniem Znaku. Bartemiusz Crouch idzie jeszcze raz przeczesać las, ale niczego nie znajduje. W różdżce trzymanej przez pana Diggory'ego, Harry rozpoznaje swoją własność. Pan Diggory próbuje jednak wymusić na Mrużce przyznanie się do winy. Pan Crouch odbiera to jako atak na swoją osobę, gdyż takie insynuacje sugerują, że to on nauczył skrzata czarnomagicznego zaklęcia. Mimo wszystko postanawia ukarać Mrużkę za nieposłuszeństwo i zwalnia ją ze służby. Czarodzieje zaczynają się rozchodzić. W namiocie Harry, Hermiona, Ron i pan Weasley streszczają przebieg zdarzeń pozostałym, a z relacji Billa wynika, że wszyscy z zamaskowanego tłumu zdeportowali się zaraz po pojawieniu się Mrocznego Znaku. Pada podejrzenie, że byli to zwolennicy Voldemorta, nazywający siebie śmierciożercami. Po zakończeniu rozmowy wszyscy kładą się spać, a Harry znów myśli o swojej bolącej bliźnie. thumb|left Chaos w Ministerstwie Magii Czarodzieje już od rana udają się do swoich domów. W Norze, pani Weasley z ulgą wita swoją rodzinę całą i zdrową. Opowiada o artykule autorstwa Rity Skeeter, który ukazał się w Proroku Codziennym. Zarzuca on działaczom Ministerstwa Magii nieudolność i ignorancję. Tuż po śniadaniu Percy i pan Weasley udają się do Ministerstwa, aby pomóc w wyjaśnieniu sprawy. Harry w końcu mówi Hermionie i Ronowi o kłopotach z blizną. Zwierza się też z niepokoju o los Syriusza. W pociągu do Hogwartu Następnego ranka młodzi czarodzieje docierają na dworzec pośród obfitego deszczu. Odprowadzają ich pani Weasley, Bill i Charlie i znów wywiązuje się rozmowa o czymś, co ma się odbyć w Hogwarcie. W pociągu przyjaciół odwiedza Malfoy, który jak zwykle naigrywa się z Rona. Kiedy docierają na miejsce, wciąż szaleje okropna ulewa. Turniej Trójmagiczny Wszyscy uczniowie są radzi, że mogą się znaleźć w Wielkiej Sali, gdzie jest o wiele cieplej niż na zewnątrz. Po zakończeniu uczty, Albus Dumbledore oznajmia, że w tym roku nie będzie rozgrywek o Puchar Quidditcha z powodu pewnego ważnego wydarzenia. Nie dane jest mu jednak dokończyć wypowiedzi, bo drzwi otwierają się z hukiem i wkracza mężczyzna mający drewnianą nogę i magiczne oko. To Alastor Moody, emerytowany auror, który ma pełnić obowiązki nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Przedstawiwszy nowego profesora, Dumbledore informuje, że w tym roku w Hogwarcie odbędzie się Turniej Trójmagiczny, w którym udział wezmą jeszcze dwie inne szkoły magii - Beauxbatons i Durmstrang. Niezależny sędzia wybierze jednego reprezentanta z każdej szkoły i zmierzą się oni z trzema zadaniami. Uczestniczy muszą mieć jednak ukończone siedemnaście lat. Zawody potrwają od października do końca roku szkolnego. Szalonooki Moody Kiedy następnego dnia po lekcjach, Harry, Hermiona i Ron udają się na kolację, drogę zachodzi im Draco Malfoy. Odczytuje im artykuł z Proroka Codziennego szkalujący pana Weasleya. Wywiązuje się kłótnia, a kiedy troje czarodziejów odwraca się by odejść, Malfoy rzuca w ich kierunku zaklęcie. Urok mija Harry'ego o cal, ale profesor Moody, który był świadkiem tej sytuacji, w przypływie gniewu zamienia Malfoya w tchórzofretkę. Następnie miota "zwierzęciem" na wszystkie strony i strofuje je za atakowanie osób odwróconych do niego plecami. W porę nadciąga jednak profesor McGonagall i transmutuje fretkę z powrotem w Malfoya. Harry, Ron i Hermiona odchodzą zwijając się ze śmiechu. Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne Cała klasa z niecierpliwością oczekuje pierwszych w tym roku zajęć z obrony przed czarną magią. Kiedy lekcja w końcu się rozpoczyna, Moody każe im pochować książki. Ma zamiar zapoznać ich z Zaklęciami Niewybaczalnymi, bo uważa, że muszą wiedzieć jak działają i jakie są ich skutki. Zamierza rzucić każde z nich na przyniesione ze sobą pająki. Pierwsze ze złowrogich zaklęć jakie poznają to Imperius, które daje czarodziejowi całkowitą kontrolę nad poczynaniami drugiej osoby lub istoty. Kolejne to Cruciatus, zadające ofierze potworny ból. Punktem kulminacyjnym było użycie przez Moody'ego zaklęcia Avada Kedavra, powodującego śmierć. Po lekcji Harry dostrzega, że Neville stoi samotnie pod ścianą z wyrazem przerażenia na twarzy. Harry, Hermiona i Ron wdają się z nim w rozmowę chcąc podnieść go na duchu, ale w tym momencie pojawia się profesor Moody, który zaprasza chłopca na herbatę. Po kolacji Harry i Ron chcą odrobić zadanie domowe z wróżbiarstwa. W pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru widzą Nevilla pochłoniętego lekturą dotyczącą magicznych roślin wodnych, pożyczoną od Moody'ego. Przyjaciele zabierają się do pracy i zaczynają zmyślać swoje horoskopy. Przy tym zajęciu zastaje ich Hermiona, a chwilę później nadlatuje Hedwiga. Przynosi list od Syriusza, który pisze, że natychmiast wraca na północ. Twierdzi, że wiadomość o bliźnie Harry'ego jest ostatnią z dziwnych pogłosek, jakie od niego docierają. Obiecuje wkrótce ponownie nawiązać kontakt ze swym chrześniakiem. Harry jest jeszcze bardziej zaniepokojony, uważa, że niepotrzebnie pisał Syriuszowi o swojej dolegliwości i martwi się o jego dalsze losy. Beauxbatons i Durmstrang Z rana Harry wysyła list do Syriusza, w którym stwierdza, że ból blizny musiał być tylko złudzeniem i nie ma sensu, by ten wracał. Po południu w sali wejściowej pojawia się ogłoszenie informujące, że trzydziestego października do Hogwartu przybędą delegacje Durmstrangu i Beauxbatons, a na ich cześć zostanie wydana uczta powitalna. Trzydziestego października po śniadaniu, Harry otrzymuje odpowiedź od Syriusza, w której ojciec chrzestny pisze, że wrócił do kraju i dobrze się ukrył. Prosi również, aby Harry donosił mu o wszystkim co się dzieje w Hogwarcie. Kiedy zbliża się godzina osiemnasta, opiekunowie domów ustawiają uczniów przed zamkiem. W końcu na niebie pojawia się olbrzymi powóz z delegacją z Beauxbatons, a chwilę później z jeziora wyłania się statek z Durmstrangu. Z pierwszego swoich uczniów wyprowadza niezwykle wysoka kobieta - madame Maxime, z drugiego zaś Igor Karkarow, a w jednym z jego podopiecznych wszyscy rozpoznają Wiktora Kruma. Czara Ognia W Wielkiej Sali następuje oficjalne powitanie gości przez Dumbledore'a. W trakcie uczty do stołu prezydialnego dosiadają się Ludo Bagman i Bartemiusz Crouch. Po zakończeniu posiłku, Dumbledore prosi o wniesienie szkatuły, w której znajduje się Czara Ognia. To właśnie do niej uczniowie maja wrzucać swoje nazwiska i to ona wybierze w Noc Duchów trójkę reprezentantów. Aby powstrzymać od udziału w turnieju osoby mające poniżej siedemnastu lat, wokół Czary zostanie nakreślona Linia Wieku. Potencjalni kandydaci mają więc całą noc na podjęcie decyzji. Nazajutrz Harry, Hermiona i Ron odwiedzają Hagrida, a gdy zbliża się godzina osiemnasta, cała czwórka udaje się na ucztę w Noc Duchów. Gdy wieczerza dobiega końca, wszyscy w zniecierpliwieniu czekają na ogłoszenie nazwisk reprezentantów. Wreszcie płomienie Czary zmieniają kolor na czerwony i wylatuje z nich skrawek papieru, z którego wynika, że reprezentantem Durmstrangu będzie Wiktor Krum. Chłopak mija stół nauczycielski i wedle zaleceń, wchodzi do przyległej komnaty. Płomienie znów czerwienieją i okazuje się, że Beauxbatons reprezentować będzie Fleur Delacour. Wreszcie decyzją Czary, reprezentantem Hogwartu będzie Cedrik Diggory. Albus Dumbledore gratuluje wybranym, ale płomienie Czary Ognia znowu zabarwiają się czerwienią, a na wyrzuconej z nich kartce widnieje nazwisko: Harry Potter. Czworo reprezentantów Harry nie może uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje. Przywoływany przez Dumbledore'a udaje się jednak do komnaty, w której znajduje się już pozostała trójka. Chwilę później wkracza tam także Ludo Bagman i wyjaśnia co zaszło. Następnie zjawiają się Dumbledore, Crouch, Karkarow, madame Maxime i Snape. Pozostali dyrektorzy żądają wyjaśnień. Harry zapewnia, że nie wrzucił swego nazwiska do Czary Ognia ani nie poprosił o to żadnego ze starszych uczniów. Karkarow zwraca się więc z prośbą o rozwiązanie sporu do Croucha i Bagmana. Crouch wyjaśnia, że wszystkich wybranych wiąże magiczny kontrakt i Harry musi przejść przez wszystkie trzy zadania. Następnie informuje, że pierwsze z nich sprawdzi odwagę uczestników. Będą oni uzbrojeni tylko w różdżki i nie wolno im prosić o pomoc ani takowej przyjąć. Gdy Harry wraca do pokoju wspólnego, Gryfoni są wniebowzięci. Młody czarodziej szybko udaje się jednak do swojego dormitorium. Przerażony zaistniałą sytuacją, oczekuje wsparcia od Rona. Ten jest jednak przekonany, że Harry w tajemnicy przed nim znalazł jakiś sposób na przekroczenie Linii Wieku i ma mu za złe, że nic mu o tym nie powiedział. Sprawdzanie różdżek Harry, za namową Hermiony, pisze do Syriusza. W trakcie jednej z coraz bardziej uporczywych lekcji eliksirów, Harry zostaje zaprowadzony na ceremonie sprawdzania różdżek. Przedtem jednak Rita Skeeter zmusza go do udzielenia wywiadu dla Proroka Codziennego. Wreszcie nadchodzi Albus Dumbledore wraz z panem Ollivanderem. Oględziny różdżek uczestników turnieju wypadają pomyślnie - wszystkie są w pełni sprawne. Gdy wieczorem Harry wraca do swojego dormitorium, zastaje tam sowę z listem od swego ojca chrzestnego. Syriusz pyta czy Harry mógłby zostać sam przy kominku w wieży Gryffindoru o pierwszej w nocy dwudziestego drugiego listopada i nakazuje aby był czujny. Rogogon węgierski Po opublikowaniu artykułu Rity Skeeter, Harry przeżywa jeszcze większe katusze niż dotychczas. Większość zamieszczonych tam informacji jest zmyślona i ośmiesza chłopca. W sobotę przed pierwszym zadaniem Hermiona namawia Harry'ego na wizytę w Hogsmeade. Czarodziej się zgadza, ale pod warunkiem, że będzie miał na sobie pelerynę-niewidkę. Na miejscu udają się do Trzech Mioteł, gdzie gawędzą już Hagrid i Moody. Gdy obaj zbierają się do wyjścia, Moody, który najwyraźniej widzi przez peleryny-niewidki, spostrzega Harry'ego. Podchodzą więc do jego stolika. Hagrid po cichu prosi Harry'ego, by spotkał się z nim o północy i koniecznie był w swojej pelerynie. Młody czarodziej stosuje się do polecenia Hagrida i około północy zjawia się w jego chacie. Olbrzym nakazuje mu podążać za nim. Po chwili dołącza do nich jeszcze madame Maxime. Gdy są już daleko poza skrajem Zakazanego Lasu, Harry dostrzega to, co Hagrid chciał mu pokazać. Są to cztery dorosłe smoki. Przy ich poskramianiu obecny jest Charlie, brat Rona. Wyjaśnia, że każdy z uczestników turnieju prawdopodobnie będzie musiał przejść koło jednej bestii. Harry pośpiesznie wraca do zamku na spotkanie z Syriuszem. Po drodze wpada jednak na Karkarowa, ale udaje mu się uniknąć bycia zauważonym. W pokoju wspólnym nie czeka długo. W chwilę po tym jak opada na fotel, w kominku spostrzega głowę Syriusza. Podczas rozmowy ostrzega on Harry'ego przed Karkarowem, który był ongiś śmierciożercą. Harry słyszy jednak zbliżające się kroki i każe Syriuszowi znikać. Do pokoju wspólnego wchodzi Ron. Miedzy chłopcami wywiązuje się kolejna kłótnia. Pierwsze zadanie Harry zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, Cedrik nie wie co go czeka w pierwszym zadaniu, w przeciwieństwie do Kruma i Fleur, którzy zapewne zostali już powiadomieni przez swoich dyrektorów. Postanawia więc go ostrzec. Gdy kończy rozmowę, pojawia się profesor Moody i zabiera go do swojego gabinetu. Tam radzi Harry'emu, aby do wykonania zadania wykorzystał swój talent do latania i użył jakiegoś prostego zaklęcia by zdobyć miotłę. Kiedy stamtąd wychodzi, prosi Hermionę o pomoc w nauce zaklęcia przywołującego. Nadchodzi dzień pierwszego zadania i Harry zostaje zaprowadzony do specjalnego namiotu, gdzie trwają przygotowania reprezentantów. Gdy wszyscy czworo znają już instrukcje, losują figurki smoków, z którymi będą musieli się zmierzyć. Harry'emu przypada niezwykle niebezpieczny Rogogon Węgierski. Radzi sobie jednak bardzo dobrze i w efektowny sposób wykrada bestii złote jajo. Gdy po pojedynku udaje się opatrzyć lekkie zranienie, do namiotu pierwszej pomocy wbiegają Ron i Hermiona. Oboje mu gratulują, a Ron przeprasza za swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie. Po ogłoszeniu wyników okazuje się, że Harry i Krum zajmują ex aequo pierwsze miejsce w klasyfikacji. Młody czarodziej dowiaduje się także, że wewnątrz złotego jaja znajduje się zagadka, którą musi rozwiązać, aby dowiedzieć się czego będzie dotyczyło kolejne zadanie. Front Wyzwolenia Skrzatów Domowych Harry, Ron i Hermiona wysyłają do Syriusza wiadomość dotyczącą wyniku pierwszej próby. W pokoju wspólnym wszyscy Gryfoni świętują sukces Harry'ego i namawiają go do otworzenia złotego jaja. Jak się okazuje, jajo wyje niemiłosiernie, a w dodatku nikt nie ma pojęcia co to znaczy. Hermiona dowiaduje się od Freda gdzie znajduje się hogwardzka kuchnia. Podczas jednej z grudniowych lekcji opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, czarodzieje wciąż muszą zajmować się dziwacznymi i niebezpiecznymi Sklątkami tylnowybuchowymi. W najmniej odpowiednim momencie zjawia się Rita Skeeter i umawia się z Hagridem na wywiad. Gdy Harry i Ron wracają z wróżbiarstwa, Hermiona zaciąga ich do kuchni, żeby tam wejść łaskocze obraz Ku zdumieniu Harry'ego spotykają tam Zgredka, który jest teraz zatrudniony przez Dumbledore'a i otrzymuje regularną pensję. W Hogwarcie obecna jest także Mrużka. Skrzatka jest w stanie załamania nerwowego i wciąż nie może się pogodzić z tym, że została zwolniona przez Croucha. Nieoczekiwane zadanie Pod koniec jednej z lekcji transmutacji, profesor McGonagall oznajmia, że zbliża się czas Balu Bożonarodzeniowego, który jest tradycyjną częścią Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Informuje również Harry'ego, że reprezentanci i ich partnerzy do tańca otwierają uroczystość. Owa wiadomość stawia czarodzieja w trudnym położeniu - chciałby zaprosić Krukonkę Cho Chang, która mu się podoba, ale jednocześnie brakuje mu odwagi. Podobnie prezentuje się sytuacja Rona. W końcu umawiają się, że gdy wieczorem wrócą do pokoju wspólnego, obaj będą mieli partnerki. Ich wysiłki spełzają jednak na niczym - Ron próbuje zaprosić Fleur Delacour, ale ta nawet na niego nie patrzy, a Cho umówiła się wcześniej z Cedrikiem. Wpadają więc na pomysł, że któryś z nich pójdzie na bal z Hermioną, ale okazuje się, że i tym razem ktoś ich ubiegł. Ostatecznie obaj decydują się iść z bliźniaczkami Parvati i Padmą Patil. Bal Harry dostaje odpowiedź od Syriusza, który gratuluje mu zwycięstwa nad rogogonem. Mimo tego, wciąż nakazuje mu aby był czujny i donosił o wszelkich niezwykłych wydarzeniach. W bożonarodzeniowy wieczór Harry i Parvati ustawiają się przed drzwiami do Wielkiej Sali. Są tam już Cedrik i Cho, Fleur z Rogerem Daviesem, kapitanem drużyny Krukonów oraz Krum w asyście pięknej dziewczyny, którą okazuje się być Hermiona. Po otwarciu Balu, Harry nie ma ochoty dalej tańczyć, przysiada się więc do Percy'ego, który zastępuje pana Croucha. Okazuje się, że jego pracodawca jest poważnie chory. Z kolei Ron siedzi naburmuszony i wytyka Hermionie jej poufałe relacje z Krumem. W końcu obaj postanawiają się przejść. Przechadzając się po ogrodzie, słyszą głosy Snape'a i Karkarowa dochodzące zza krzaków. Karkarow uparcie twierdzi, że coś staje się coraz bardziej oczywiste, na co Snape radzi mu wyjechać. Harry z radością wita koniec balu, ale w drodze do dormitorium zaczepia go Cedrik, który pyta czy udało mu się uporać z zagadką złotego jaja. Słysząc przeczącą odpowiedź, radzi Harry'emu wykąpać się wraz z jajem w łazience prefektów. Rewelacje Rity Skeeter Dotarłszy na pierwszą po feriach lekcję opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, Harry, Hermiona i Ron dowiadują się, że mają zastępstwo z profesor Grubbly-Plank. Kiedy rozważają co się stało z Hagridem, Draco Malfoy wręcza im stronę z Proroka Codziennego. Rita Skeeter przedstawia gajowego w swoim artykule jako budzącego grozę i nieprzewidywalnego. Ujawnia także fakt, że jest półolbrzymem i oskarża jego matkę o wielokrotne zabójstwo. Wieczorem cała trójka postanawia odwiedzić Hagrida, ale ten nie otwiera im drzwi. W sobotę udają się do Hogsmeade mając nadzieję, że tam uda im się z nim porozmawiać. Napotykają jednak Ludo Bagmana, który oferuje Harry'emu pomoc w sprawie złotego jaja. Powróciwszy na tereny zamku po raz kolejny pukają do drzwi Hagrida. Otwiera im Albus Dumbledore, który także przyszedł pocieszyć gajowego. Po ich wizycie olbrzym postanawia wrócić do swoich obowiązków. Jajo i oko Gdy zapada noc, Harry postanawia zastosować się do rady Cedrika. Zabiera jajo, Mapę Huncwotów oraz pelerynę-niewidkę i wyrusza na wyprawę do łazienki prefektów. Tam ponownie otwiera jajo, ale efekt jest taki sam jak przedtem. Wtem z jednego z kurków wyłania się Jęcząca Marta i radzi mu otworzyć jajo pod wodą. W spokojnej toni jęki układają się w słowa i Harry słyszy wreszcie właściwą zagadkę. Z jej treści wnioskuje, że z hogwardzkiego jeziora będzie musiał odzyskać coś bardzo dla niego cennego. W drodze powrotnej do dormitorium, Harry zauważa na mapie, że ktoś jest w gabinecie Snape'a. Okazuje się, że to sam Bartemiusz Crouch. Harry'emu wydaje się to bardzo podejrzane, zwłaszcza po wcześniejszych doniesieniach o rzekomej chorobie Croucha. Zapatrzony w mapę nie zauważa stopnia-pułapki i zostaje uwięziony pośrodku schodów. Na domiar złego z rąk wypada mu mapa oraz jajo, które otwiera się i zaczyna wyć. Na miejscu błyskawicznie zjawia się Filch, przekonany, że całe zamieszanie to sprawka Irytka. Chwilę później nadchodzi Snape, który widząc jajo zaczyna podejrzewać, że Harry jest w pobliżu. Chce żeby Filch pomógł mu odnaleźć intruza, który włamał się do jego gabinetu. Do akcji wkracza jednak Moody, który widząc Harry'ego swym magicznym okiem, każe Filchowi i Snape'owi wracać do łóżek. Snape robi to niechętnie, zwłaszcza po tym, jak Moody zauważa Mapę Huncwotów. Następnie auror uwalnia Harry'ego, ale pyta czy nie mógłby pożyczyć mapy. W ramach wdzięczności, Harry zgadza się bez większych oporów. Drugie zadanie Na lekcji zaklęć Harry opowiada przyjaciołom o nocnej eskapadzie. Wieczorem wysyła zaś list do Syriusza opisujący osobliwe wydarzenia. W odpowiedzi, jego ojciec chrzestny prosi jedynie o podanie daty najbliższej wycieczki do Hogsmeade. Harry, Ron i Hermiona razem próbują znaleźć jakiś sposób na przetrwanie godziny pod wodą, co będzie Harry'emu potrzebne w trzecim zadaniu. Przy tym zajęciu zastają ich Fred i George, którzy przyszli po Rona i Hermionę, gdyż mają ich zaprowadzić do gabinetu profesor McGonagall. Harrywracado pokoju wspólnego z naręczem książek, ale nie zastaje tam swoich przyjaciół. Przeszukuje więc księgi w samotności, a gdy mija północ nakłada pelerynę-niewidkę i idzie do biblioteki. Wertuje kolejne książki, ale w końcu zasypia. Budzi go Zgredek na dziesięć minut przed rozpoczęciem drugiego zadania. Wręcza mu przy tym skrzeloziele, będące rozwiązaniem jego problemu. Harry biegnie nad jezioro. Gdy rozlega się gwizdek Bagmana, Harry połyka skrzeloziele i po chwili ma już skrzela. Nurkuje w toń i zaczyna szukać tego, co ma odzyskać. W końcu trafia do "wioski" trytonów, gdzie do posągu przywiązani są Ron, Hermiona, Cho i siostra Fleur- Gabrielle. Harry uwalnia Rona, a po pewnym czasie nadpływa Cedrik i zabiera Cho. Wreszcie pojawia się też Krum. Nigdzie nie widać jednak Fleur. Harry uwalnia i zabiera także jej siostrę w obawie, że zostanie ona tam na zawsze. Kiedy wypływa na powierzchnię, Fleur jest mu bardzo wdzięczna, również sędziowie dają mu wysokie noty. Harry walczy teraz o pierwsze miejsce z Cedrikiem, a z trzecim zadaniem zmierzy się dwudziestego czwartego czerwca. Powrót Łapy Harry dostaje odpowiedź od Syriusza. Prosi on, aby Harry spotkał się z nim na końcu drogi wylotowej z Hogsmeade w niedzielę o czternastej. Podczas lekcji eliksirów Hermionie wpada w ręce egzemplarz tygodnika Czarownica, w którym Rita Skeeter oskarżająo igranie z uczuciami Kruma i Harry'ego. Snape zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że uczniowie nie uważają i przesadza Harry'ego do ławki przed swoim biurkiem. Przed końcem lekcji do klasy wchodzi Karkarow, twierdząc, że musi pilnie ze Snapem porozmawiać. Gdy rozbrzmiewa dzwonek, Harry celowo rozbija jedną z butelek i zajmuje się wycieraniem jej zawartości, aby podsłuchać o czym mówią. Karkarow pokazuje Snape'owi coś na swoim przedramieniu. Mistrz eliksirów przekłada rozmowę na później, a Harry pośpiesznie opuszcza loch. Następnego dnia w południe, przyjaciele docierają do wskazanego przez Syriusza miejsca. Tam spotykają wielkiego czarnego psa, który prowadzi ich do pobliskiej groty. Gdy Syriusz zmienia się w człowieka, cała czwórka rozprawia o osobliwej chorobie pana Croucha i o jego przesżłości. Wychodzi na jaw, że Crouch zamknął w Azkabanie własnego syna, gdy ten został podejrzany o sprzymierzenie się ze śmierciożercami. Zastanawiają się także, dlaczego Crouch przeszukiwał gabinet Snape'a pod osłoną nocy. Syriusz jest bardzo zdziwiony gdy dowiaduje się, że Igor Karkarow pokazywał Snape'owi coś na swoim ramieniu. Poza tym, okazuje się, że Berta Jorkins, pracownica Ministerstwa Magii, nadal nie została odnaleziona. Przyjaciele wracają do Hogwartu zaintrygowani. Szaleństwo pana Croucha Przy śniadaniu Hermiona otrzymuje krocie anonimów pełnych złorzeczeń i gróźb. Ma to oczywiście związek z artykułem Rity. W następnym tygodniu, Harry zostaje poinformowany przez profesor McGonagall, że wieczorem na stadionie do quidditcha dowie się na czym będzie polegało ostatnie zadanie. Gdy się tam udaje, spostrzega, że całe boisko porasta żywopłot. Okazuje się, że aby wygrać turniej, reprezentanci będą musieli przejść przez labirynt pełen pułapek i dotrzeć do pucharu umieszczonego w jego środku. W czasie drogi powrotnej do zamku, Krum prosi Harry'ego o chwilę rozmowy. Oddalają się na skraj Zakazanego Lasu, gdzie Wiktor pyta Harry'ego o uczucia w stosunku do Hermiony. Harry wyjaśnia właśnie, że się przyjaźnią, gdy pojawia się pan Crouch. Mówi sam do siebie, ale w pewnym momencie koniecznie chce się zobaczyć z Dumbledore'em. Harry zostawia go z Krumem i biegnie do zamku. Gdy dyrektor dowiaduje się co zaszło, natychmiast puszcza się biegiem. Na skraju lasu zastają oszołomionego Kruma, który, po otrzeźwieniu, wyjaśnia, że Crouch go napadł. Dumbledore wzywa Hagrida i nakazuje mu odprowadzić Harry'ego aż do wieży Gryffindoru. Sen Harry wysyła do Syriusza list z opisem tego, co się wydarzyło, a odpowiedź dostaje już następnego ranka. Syriusz łaje go za nocny spacer z Krumem, każe na siebie uważać i nie wychodzić z zamku. Harry'emu nie pozostaje więc nic innego, jak ćwiczenie z Ronem i Hermioną zaklęć, które mogą mu się przydać w trzecim zadaniu. Podczas jednej z lekcji wróżbiarstwa Harry zasypia. Znajduje się w jakimś ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Z odwróconego tyłem do niego fotela dochodzi głos Voldemorta, który mówi, że błąd Glizdogona nie zniszczył wszystkiego, ale musi on zostać ukarany. Harry odczuwa w czole piekący ból. Gdy się budzi, leży na podłodze, a profesor Trelawney wysnuwa przypuszczenie, że miał proroczą wizję. Czarodziej wszystkiemu zaprzecza, wychodzi z lekcji i podąża wprost do gabinetu Dumbledore'a. Pod drzwiami słyszy jak dyrektor, Knot i Moody dyskutują nad losem pana Croucha. Myślodsiewnia Moody otwiera Harry'emu drzwi do gabinetu. Dumbledore prosi młodego czarodzieja, by chwilę poczekał, a on w tym czasie odwiedzi z pozostałymi miejsce, w którym pojawił się Crouch. Kiedy wychodzą, Harry dostrzega srebrnobiałą substancję wydobywającą się z jednej z szafek. Wiedziony ciekawością, otwiera drzwiczki i dostrzega kamienną misę wypełnioną osobliwą substancją. Gdy pochyla się nad naczyniem w celu zbadania jego zawartości, substancja wciąga go w głąb zbiornika. Czarodziej znajduje się teraz na ławce, wewnątrz pomieszczenia przypominającego loch. Dookoła wznoszą się rzędy podobnych ławek, wypełnione czarodziejami. Pośrodku sali znajduje się krzesło z łańcuchami spływającymi z poręczy. Tuż obok Harry'ego siedzi Dumbledore. Czarodziej chce go przeprosić za najście, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że sytuacja, w której sie znalazł jest jedynie czyimś wspomnieniem. Do sali wprowadzonych zostaje czworo czarodziejów. Jednym z nich okazuje się być syn Bartemiusza Croucha. Zostają oni oskarżeni i skazani na dożywotni pobyt w Azkabanie za torturowanie Alicji i Franka Longbottomów. Syn Croucha próbuje się bronić, ale prowadzący rozprawę ojciec się go wyrzeka. Pojawia się teraźniejszy Dumbledore i zabiera Harry'ego z powrotem do gabinetu. Wyjaśnia mu, że to, co zobaczył to jego myśli i wspomnienia. Harry przystępuje do opowiadania swojego snu, a kiedy kończy pyta Dumbledore'a o przyczynę bólu blizny. Dyrektor uważa, że Harry i Voldemort są w jakiś sposób związani przez zaklęcie, które zawiodło. Obaj zastanawiają się czy to możliwe, żeby Voldemort odzyskiwał moc. Trzecie zadanie Nadchodzi dzień finałowego zadania. Po obiedzie cała szkoła i zaproszeni goście udają się na stadion. Rozlega się gwizdek Bagmana i Harry wchodzi do labiryntu. Idąc przez siebie pokonuje między innymi bogina, ale kawałek dalej słyszy rozdzierający krzyk Fleur. Gdy udaje mu się unieruchomić sklątkę tylnowybuchową, dochodzi do niego krzyk Cedrika. Robi więc dziurę w żywopłocie i widzi jak Krum stoi nad Diggorym z wyciągniętą różdżką. Unieruchamia go i z Cedrikiem ruszają dalej, by po chwili się rozdzielić. Po rozwiązaniu zagadki Sfinksa, Harry dostrzega przed sobą Puchar Trójmagiczny. Widzi również nadbiegającego Cedrika, a za nim - ogromną Akromantulę. Razem udaje im się unieszkodliwić pająka, ale pojawia się nowy dylemat: który z nich ma wziąć puchar. W końcu Harry proponuje by dotknęli go jednocześnie. Cedrik wyraża zgodę i gdy obaj łapią za uchwyty, czują szarpnięcie i odrywają się od ziemi - puchar jest świstoklikiem. Ciało, krew i kość Lądują na ciemnym cmentarzu. Obaj są bardzo zaskoczeni i zaniepokojeni. Harry spostrzega niską, zakapturzoną postać, która idzie ku nim pomiędzy grobami, a w ramionach dzierży coś, co wygląda jak tobołek lub niemowlę. Czarodziej czuje jak jego blizna eksploduje bólem i słyszy głos nakazujący zabicie Cedrika. Błyska zielone światło i Puchon pada martwy na ziemię. Zakapturzony człowiek wlecze Harry'ego i przywiązuje do płyty nagrobnej. Jak się okazuje, grób jest miejscem pochówku Toma Riddle'a, a niski człowiek to Glizdogon. Pettigrew stawia u stóp grobu wielki kocioł. Gdy jego zawartość zaczyna wrzeć, rozwija zawiniątko i unosi coś, co przypomina dziecko mające głowę węża i pokryte łuskami. Wrzuca je do kotła, następnie sprawia, że ze szczeliny grobu wzbija się smuga pyłu i wpada do kotła, potem odcina sobie prawą dłoń i wrzuca do wywaru, a na końcu rani Harry'ego i wlewa do eliksiru jego krew. Chwilę później z kotła wyłania się chuda, wysoka postać. Tak odradza się Lord Voldemort. Śmierciożercy Voldemort łapie Glizdogona za lewą ręką i uciska na niej Mroczny Znak. Po chwili na cmentarzu aportują się zakapturzeni i zamaskowani czarodzieje. Czarny Pan ma im za złe, że nie próbowali go szukać. Zaznacza jednak, że jego najwierniejszy sługa jest w Hogwarcie i dzięki niemu Harry znalazł się na cmentarzu. Opowiada też co się z nim działo od czasu klęski poniesionej przy próbie zabicia małego Pottera. Oświadcza, że teraz chłopak jest już pozbawiony ochrony, którą obdarzyła go matka. Wychodzi również na jaw, że to Lord Voldemort zamordował Bertę Jorkins, od której dowiedział się o planach zorganizowania Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Następnie każe rozwiązać Harry'ego. Chce się z nim zmierzyć, by pokazać, który z nich naprawdę jest potężniejszy. ''Priori incantatem'' Harry i Voldemort stają do pojedynku. Voldemort używa zaklęcia Imperius, ale młody czarodziej skutecznie mu się opiera. Wtedy Czarny Pan rzuca klątwę Avada Kedavra, a Harry zaklęcie rozbrajające. Promienie z ich różdżek zderzają się w powietrzu i przeistaczają w wąski złoty promień światła. Wałczący zaczynają się unosić i lądują gdzieś poza grobami. Złota nić rozszczepia się tworząc wokół nich kopulastą pajęczynę. Różdżki obu silnie drgają, ale żaden nie puszcza. Nagle Harry słyszy śpiew feniksa, który dodaje mu otuchy. Na nici ślizgają się paciorki światła, a Harry skupia się tak bardzo, jak tylko potrafi i przesuwa paciorki w stronę różdżki Voldemorta. Gdy świetlisty koralik się z nią łączy, z różdżki wydobywa się postać Cedrika Diggory'ego, która prosi, by Harry przekazał jego ciało rodzicom. Pojawiają się jednak kolejne widma ofiar Voldemorta, które wspierają Harry'ego w jego wysiłkach. Na końcu wyłaniają się jego rodzice, którzy nakazują mu dotrzeć do świstoklika, gdy tylko połączenie zostanie przerwane. Harry wyszarpuje swoją różdżkę, łapie za rękę ciało Cedrika i przywołuje świstoklik. Veritaserum Harry ląduje na błoniach Hogwartu. Chwilę później zjawia się przy nim Albus Dumbledore. Doprowadza Harry'ego do stanu przytomności i każe mu na siebie poczekać. Podchodzi Moody i zabiera chłopca do swojego gabinetu. Po drodze Harry relacjonuje mu wydarzenia z cmentarza, zaznaczając, że w zamku jest śmierciożerca, który wrzucił jego nazwisko do Czary Ognia. Moody stwierdza, że to on jest tym śmierciożercą. On też nakłonił Hagrida, by pokazał Harry'emu smoki, powstrzymał innych od zdobycia pucharu przed Harrym. Moody chce zamordować czarodzieja, ale do akcji wkraczają Dumbledore, McGonagall i Snape, którzy oszałamiają śmierciożercę. Dyrektor przekazuje nauczycielom instrukcje i otwiera kufer Szalonookiego. Wewnątrz znajduje się prawdziwy Alastor Moody, uśpiony i wynędzniały. Wracają Minerwa i Severus wraz z Mrużką. Oszołomiony śmierciożerca zaczyna się przemieniać - ustaje działanie Eliksiru Wielosokowego, który nieustannie zażywał - i oczom zgromadzonych ukazuje się syn Bartemiusza Croucha, noszący zresztą to samo imię, co ojciec. Dumbledore podaje Barty'emu eliksir o nazwie Veritaserum, otrzeźwia go i przeprowadza z nim rozmowę. Gdy Barty trafił do Azkabanu, jego matka była umierająca. Jej ostatnim życzeniem było, aby Crouch Sr uwolnił ich syna. Wypiła więc Eliksir Wielosokowy i dała się zamknąć w więzieniu jako jej syn, podczas gdy Barty Jr wyszedł na wolność przyjmując w ten sam sposób jej postać. Ojciec podporządkował sobie syna zaklęciem Imperius, z czasem jednak Barty zaczął mu się opierać i planować powrót do Czarnego Pana. Opiekowała się nim Mrużka, która namówiła Croucha seniora, by pozwolił synowi obejrzeć finał mistrzostw świata w quidditchu. Siedząc pod peleryną-niewidką w loży honorowej, Barty ukradł Harry'emu różdżkę. Gdy śmierciożercy zaczęli znęcać się nad mugolami, pobiegł do lasu i wyczarował Mroczny Znak. Mrużka użyła jednak własnych czarów i przywiązała Barty'ego do siebie, dlatego gdy na polanie zjawili się czarodzieje miotający zaklęciami oszałamiającymi, któryś z uroków trafił ich obojga. Gdy Crouch senior usłyszał, że znaleziono Mrużkę, poszedł przeszukać krzaki i tam wymacał syna. Rzucił na niego zaklęcie Imperius i sprowadził do domu. Któregoś razu przybył do niego Glizdogon wraz z Lordem Voldemortem. Podporządkowali sobie Croucha seniora i wtajemniczyli Barty'ego w swój plan. Miał bezpiecznie przeprowadzić Harry'ego przez turniej i dopilnować by on pierwszy dotknął pucharu, który przedtem Barty miał zamienić w świstoklik. Potem napadli Moody'ego i zamknęli go w kufrze, wciąż utrzymując przy go życiu, by móc tworzyć Eliksir Wielosokowy. To Barty włamał się w nocy do gabinetu Snape'a, by wykraść potrzebny mu składnik. Jednakże Crouch senior po jakimś czasie zaczął opierać się zaklęciu i wyruszył go Hogwartu. Barty widział go na Mapie Huncwotów i gdy Harry pobiegł po Dumbledore'a, Barty oszołomił Kruma, zabił ojca, przetransmutował ciało w kość i zakopał w grządce Hagrida. Drogi się rozchodzą Dumbledore zabiera Harry'ego do swojego gabinetu. Na warcie zostawia profesor McGonagall. W gabinecie jest już przerażony Syriusz. Dyrektor prosi Harry'ego, by mu dokładnie opowiedział co się stało. Kiedy młody czarodziej dochodzi do momentu, w którym jego różdżka połączyła się z Różdżką Voldemorta, Dumbledore wyjaśnia, że wystapił efekt Priori Incantatem. Stało się tak dlatego, że różdżka obydwu mają jako rdzeń pióro Fawkesa, są więc jakby siostrami i właściciele nie mogą ich użyć przeciwko sobie. Wysłuchuje relacji do końca i zaprowadza Harry'ego do skrzydła szpitalnego, gdzie są już Ron, Hermiona, Bill i pani Weasley. Pani Pomfrey podaje chłopcu eliksir usypiający i Harry'ego morzy sen. Budzą go podniesione głosy Knota i McGonagall. Okazuje się, ze Knot zabrał ze sobą dementora do gabinetu, w którym przebywał Barty Crouch, a tam upiór wyssał z mężczyzny duszę. Knot nie chce uwierzyć Dumbledore'owi w powrót Voldemorta. Dumbledore radzi Knotowi co powinien robić w obecnej sytuacji, ale ten nie ma zamiaru go słuchać, więc odchodzi. Dumbledore prosi Syriusza by się ujawnił. Snape nie jest szczęśliwy na jego widok, mimo tego podają sobie ręce. Gdy wszyscy opuszczają pomieszczenie by wykonać polecenia dyrektora, pani Weasley podaje Harry'emu eliksir, a ten znowu zasypia. Początek Kończy się rok szkolny. Dumbledore oznajmia powrót Voldemorta i przypomina, że najważniejszą rzeczą jest teraz jedność czarodziejów. W pociągu do Londynu, Hermiona zdradza Harry'emu i Ronowi tajemnicę Rity Skeeter. Okazuje się, że kobieta jest niezarejestrowanym animagiem. Potrafi zmieniać się w żuka i dlatego tak łatwo jej było szpiegować uczniów. Hermiona zagroziła Ricie, że poinformuje o jej wykroczeniu Ministerstwo Magii, chyba że przez cały rok czarownica nie napisze żadnego artykułu. Do przedziału wchodzą Fred i George. Wychodzi na jaw, że Ludo Bagman chciał pomóc Harry'emu w turnieju, bo założył się, że Harry wygra. Gdy wszyscy zaczynają wysiadać, Harry oddaje bliźniakom tysiąc galeonów, który wygrał w turnieju, by otworzyli za to swój sklep z dowcipnymi gadżetami magicznymi. Ciekawostki W książce J.K. Rowling miała umieścić postać Mopsy. Zobacz też * Błędy w książce Harry Potter i Czara Ognia en:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire de:Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch (Buch) fr:Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu Kategoria:Książki J.K. Rowling